


Your Feet Must Be Tired From Running Through My Mind All Day Long

by saecchii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Garrison trio, Gen, Getting Together, Good Friends, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro has a dog, Short Fics, hunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saecchii/pseuds/saecchii
Summary: Lance gets a little help in asking a cute guy with a dog out.





	Your Feet Must Be Tired From Running Through My Mind All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warmybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmybones/gifts), [persephonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonea/gifts).



> For Warmybones & Beethkay!

If asked, Lance would say he had the best friends in the whole universe - and no, he wasn’t exaggerating. To Lance, there was no one as salty and sweet and as talented with tinkering things as Hunk. Nor was there anyone as clever and excitable about what they loved as Pidge.   
  
Even moreso, Lance was thankful for the fact that his friends were also each other’s cheering squad. No one was going to cheer as hard or as loud as Lance and Hunk when Pidge was beating high scores on the old Voltron arcade game at Coran’s Arcade. Or when Hunk was sweeping spiders out of the room with the gentlest of touches that lied underneath all of that big muscles. Or when Lance was getting every dog in a 2 miles radius to come say hello to him.   
  
Honestly, Lance could keep the list going on for days. There was no one Lance would rather have in his corner than Pidge and Hunk.  
  
Which led Lance to the current particular day. The day all of his dreams had finally found themselves a solid, corporeal form, one clearly blessed by angels. (Shiro would later attest otherwise, but who was telling the story here? Lance or Shiro?)  
  
Hunk was the one who started it all. He had seen the happy wag of the german’s shepherd’s tail first, before he had seen the goofy way it had hung its tongue out, big brown eyes excited and content. Hunk had cooed, initially about to wave Pidge and Lance over to point the dog out. Then he had roved his eyes over to the dog’s owner, and had dropped his jaw. The first thought there was “holy crow”, then “He’s Lance’s type” all in quick succession.

The man in question was tall, biceps thick and bare in his sleeveless vest. Hunk could spot that the right arm was prosthetic, an Altean top of the line by the look of it. He had to whistle - he and Pidge had always wanted to pick one of those apart to get an idea of how they ticked. Hunk roved his eyes over the man. he had a weird hairstyle, to say the least. Shorn undercut and white-dyed forelock. It was a look but Hunk was baffled - and maybe a bit impressed - by how well he could pull it off. Not an easy feat. Hunk could see the strong line of his jaw and held a fist up to his mouth, eyes closing in a silent mock prayer. He was so glad to be attracted to people no matter their gender.   
  
Hunk reached back and took Lance by his slim upper arm and tugged him against his side.   
  
“Holy crow, Lance, you won’t believe this,” Hunk wheezed. “Pidge, Pidge come here.”  
  
The two of them had looked at Hunk quizzically, peering around their large friend and looking out the window of the second floor library. Hunk motioned down below them. Lance could hear someone plucking his heartstrings like a harp. He clutched at his chest, bracing one hand on Hunk’s shoulder.  
  
“Hunk, oh my god, Hunk,” Lance said, pretending to cry. He gave a huge, dramatic sniffle. “Tell me I’m dreaming.”  
  
“Nope,” Hunk said, popping the p. “There’s a supermodel down there with a cute dog.”  
  
“Holy crow, his jaw could cut diamonds, are you guys seeing this? And his arms, do you think he could out lift Hunk?” Pidge added in.  
  
“No one can out lift Hunk,” Lance said. “But I’m sure he could come in a close second with those babies.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait - we have to make sure he fills the checklist!” Pidge cut in. She pulled up her phone and scrolled through a list of notes.  
  
“Is he at least 6 feet tall?” She asked.  
  
Hunk put his forefinger and thumb against his chin, squinting as he appraised the man below them. His dog had stopped under a tree, turning to face it’s master. The man fished out a velcro water dish and poured a bottle of water into it for the dog. Lance made a wheezing sound beside him.   
  
“I’d say so, give or take a few inches. Maybe 6’2 tops,” Hunk replied.   
  
“Is he built? Hot af?” Pidge asked, continuing on.  
  
They all looked out the window again, looked at each other and said in unison, “Uh, yeah!”  
  
Across from them, a fellow student was shooting them the stink eye. Hunk waved them off. Excuse him for having eyes.  
  
“Finally, does he love animals?” Pidge asked.  
They looked down again, watching as the man scratched under his dog’s chin. He wrinkled his nose, cooing at the dog, and the dog answered with a shaggy wave of his tail, reaching its long snout up to try and kiss the man. Lance laid a hand over his forehead, and fell backwards into Hunk’s arms.  
  
“I’ve ascended,” Lance whimpered.   
  
Pidge patted his cheek with a snicker, pretending to coo at Lance and his smitten heart. Hunk huffed a laugh.  
  
“You should totally go talk to him,” Hunk said.   
  
Lance froze at that. He looked away and bit into his lower lip. Pidge looked at Hunk who looked back at her. They both pulled Lance to sit up right between them.  
  
“I don’t know guys. it’s one thing to think someone’s hot from a distance and another to, you know, maybe make them uncomfy? Especially if you aren’t going to be the type they’re probably into,” Lance said.  
  
“I mean! He probably likes, you know, tall, gorgeous people,” Lance said.  
  
Pidge elbowed him. “Uhm, hello you, aside from Nadia and Tony, you’re the tallest in your family!”  
  
“And you’re hot, dude. Like, I would smooch you, full pan,” Hunk added, elbowing Lance as well. “Give yourself more credit, buddy.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lance asked again, uncertainty leaving him.   
  
Hunk and Pidge grinned at him, pushing him to his feet. Pidge squeezed his hand for good luck as he was turning to run down the stairs to the courtyard before the library.  
  
“Just do it, Lance!” Pidge called.   
  
To the side, the other student was loudly shushing them and Hunk was loudly shushing back.

  
  
+

  
  
Lance forgot how to breathe the moment he had exited the library. It wasn’t as if running down flights of stairs winded him much. He had been on the swim team for some time growing up, did regular running practice. Now, though, it was like he had tried to battle the fastest man in the world himself and had lost - horribly. Lance decided he would straighten (ha!) himself out once his heart beat got back to normal. Looking at the charming smile on the man’s face as he pet his dog, Lance wasn’t so sure anymore.  
  
The german shepherd had spotted him before Lance had gotten a chance to regain his composure. It’s tail started out slow then quickly picked up speed as Lance looked over at it. When Lance gave a little wave, the dog did a small body wiggle, gave a little whine. The man blinked then looked up at Lance from where he was sitting under the tree with the dog. He smiled - correction he smiled at Lance.   
  
It was like the sun peeking out of a rainy day. Lance sent a wobbly smile back at him.   
  
“Aki is nice. You can pet her if you want,” The man said.   
  
“Actually,” Lance said, voice squeaking. He cleared his throat. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”  
  
The man raised a brow, looking confused, but intent at Lance’s words. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. Would you mind sending your parents a thank-you note for me?” Lance asked, feigning innocence. He hoped his voice didn’t wobble like the rest of him.  
  
“What for?” The man asked, clearly baffled.   
  
“Oh nothing. Just, uh, I’m a really big fan of their artwork,” Lance said, fixing the man with a gaze.   
  
The man furrowed his brows, a cute pout coming to his lips as he tried to understand Lance’s words. It took a few ticks, but then Lance could see realization dawning on his face. His eyes widened first, then his mouth parted just a smidge. Then, to Lance’s delight, a sweet blush had worked its way over his face, even along that long scar across his nose. The man fumbled a bit. Beside him, the dog was panting, almost sounding like laughter. Lance felt a large grin splitting on his face, eyebrows waggling. The man huffed a laugh, still flushed and looking kind of shy.  
  
“So you're a big fan of the arts, are you?” He asked Lance. A shy smile was quirking at his lips.  
  
“Only of ones I find breathtaking,” Lance replied, batting his eyelashes. “And I do believe you’ve made me forget how to breathe.”  
  
The man laughed his time, doubling over shaking his head. The dog nosed at him in concern. Normally, Lance might have been embarrassed, slunk away by now. But despite the man’s laughter, all Lance could feel was a warmth bubbling inside of him. The man petered off into a few chuckles, leaning against his dog to slant a gaze up at Lance.  
  
“Sorry, you just - you really caught me off guard,” The man said. He grinned at Lance, full blown and cheeky, but still sincere. “I can’t believe I got done in my some cheesy pickup lines.”  
  
“You can get done in by a good meal and conversation too if you play your cards right,” Lance said. “And maybe even a play date for this cutie with some energetic, fat corgis.”  
  
“So I’m right to assume you’re asking me out on a date, then?” The man teased. “I’d hate for Aki to get her playdate hopes up.”  
  
Lance put a hand over his heart then put two fingers up. In his best serious voice he said, “Scout’s honor.”  
  
“Well, then, I can’t disbelieve that, now can I?” The man said, fishing out a pen from his pocket. He took a hold of Lance’s arm and wrote his number down. “I’m Shiro, but you can call me later.”  
  
Lance’s face split into a goofy grin. Lance took the pen from Shiro's hands and wrote his own number and down on that thick forearm, squeezing it just to make Shiro smirk a little. Lance bit his lip, trying and failing to hide a smile.  
  
“I’m Lance, but I’m sure you’ll learn to call me yours.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The list that Pidge uses is actually _my_ list for fictional guys. Shiro fulfills all requirements, but I'm still holding out that he has a dog. Make it happen vld


End file.
